There are many people who are bothered with a nasal blockage which hinders their breathing, especially at night when they are attempting to sleep. A nasal blockage can either be in one or both nostrils, but in either case the sufferer usually ends up breathing through his or her mouth. Mouth breathing is recognized as being unhealthy as it contributes to the development of gum diseases such as pyorrhea.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved breathing apparatus of the kind which the user can wear inside of the mouth between the cheek and teeth to allow the user to safely breathe through his or her mouth without drying out the mouth or causing gum disease problems. While accomplishing these advantages, it is another object of this invention to allow for freedom of tongue, lip and jaw movement by reason of improved lateral and vertical stabilization in the area of the lips; these movements are essential in effecting comfortable, safe, respiration and in effecting the salivation adjusting function of swallowing.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a breathing apparatus which allows an ease in verbal conversation on the part of the user without having to remove the apparatus from the mouth.